The Forge of Friendship
by Leela74
Summary: Aragorn and Gandalf travel to Mirkwood to help deal with a situation involving men attacking the wood-elves. However Prince Legolas doesn't like humans very much. Can he push his differences aside and help aid his people? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Realm of Mirkwood

Once again I'm back with a new story! First of all I would like to say that if you haven't read my past stories: 'Just An Innocent Child' and 'Recovery' then it is probably a good idea to read them. However it is not necessary as all things regarding the past stories will be explained later on in the story, though not in this chapter. Hopefully this clears everything up so without any further ado, I present 'The Forge of Friendship'! 

  
  


-The Forge of Friendship-

By Strider's Girl

Chapter 1: The Realm of Mirkwood

  
  


Aragorn son of Arathorn, formally known as Estel in Rivendell, walked beside Gandalf the Grey as they descended from the pass above Mirkwood. Hung at the young man's side was his sword, a present his elven brothers - Elladan and Elrohir - had given him on his twentieth birthday two weeks ago. His father had given him an elven cloak and brooch, as well as a dagger. 

However that day had been the worst of his life. He could still remember his father's words echoing endlessly through his mind. 

//You are Aragorn son of Arathorn, direct descendent of Isildur of Gondor, heir to the throne of Gondor.//

His reaction had been anything but reasonable. The words had effected him causing him to relieve memories he had hoped to leave behind. His mother had tried reasoning him, but Aragorn had refused to listen. He had left Rivendell a few days later, meeting Gandalf and asked by him to accompany him to Mirkwood to aid in a 'problem' that was occurring in the woodland realm. 

Aragorn paused in his step and glanced over his shoulder back up the mountain path that could lead him home if he so chose to. 

"You regret your actions, young one?" Gandalf said, appearing at his side and studying the man. 

"Possibly." he replied.

"You cannot keep avoiding them Aragorn." 

"Call me Estel. I do not wish to go by that name." he had told the wizard this fact many times, but the old man had refused to listen, and continued to call him 'Aragorn' and not his elven name 'Estel'. 

Gandalf laid a hand on the man's shoulder as Aragorn spoke again. "Why me? Why am I cursed to be Aragorn son of Arathorn! The one and only heir of Gondor? Why must fate choose that for me?" 

"You cannot stop being who you are young one. All you must do is except who you are." 

"I am destined to be a King of Men something that I never thought I'd be. I do not like men; I HATE them! I can never forgive men for what I've suffered through. I cannot except; I never will." Aragorn turned silver eyes on the wizard and sighed: "I probably wouldn't feel like I do if I'd known earlier." 

Gandalf knew what had happened to Aragorn when he had been ten years old. He had lost his innocence in a horrendous way. Aragorn had been hurt badly by a man called Deollyn who was serving his time in prison. Aragorn had not fully recovered from that experience, though his brothers believe different. Gandalf had seen the young man suffering on their journey to Mirkwood. 

However Gandalf knew that if Aragorn was to heal he would need to enter the world of men himself. To him the sins of one man, was enough to condemn them all. However Aragorn hadn't known about the two men that had helped prevent him from falling into despair during his imprisonment in Deollyn's little hide-away hole. Aragorn could not forgive what Deollyn had done to him, and that had caused him to believe that all men were evil. 

"It was for your protection. Elrond wanted to protect you from the Enemy. You can guess what will befall you if the Dark Lord of Mordor discovered you." 

"I still cannot forgive Lord Elrond - the one who was my father! - for not being truthful to me. He always said he was." Aragorn had become quite horrible towards his elven father since being told his identity, but he was beginning to except the elven lord's reasoning for doing so. 

"Aragorn, you cannot hate your family for keeping secrets from you. It may hurt you inside, but they are the only family that you have. They will aid you in your time of need. If you demean them now they will not be able to help you. My friend you are the hope of men. You are young and your destiny is a long way away. Don't broad upon it; let you live your life before many hardships fall upon you. Don't let it keep you back. Put your thoughts away and forget it. Accept it for now; worry about it later." Gandalf reminded, a smile curling through his grey beard. 

"I'll accept it for now, but I won't forget what Elrond has done." Aragorn replied. 

Gandalf nodded accepting the young man's decision. This was the first step towards Aragorn's lesson of acceptance of himself and destiny. However now he would not dwell on the human's problems, instead he would concentrate on the problem at hand. The problem regarding Thranduil's realm in Mirkwood. 

The two companions turned their attention to the densely thick wood that lay ahead of them. There was a path leading through which Gandalf steered both of them to. Before entering the dense wood the wizard cautioned Aragorn.

"The wood-elves do not have a fondness for men as some elves do. Some will look to you as danger mainly because of the current problems facing Mirkwood." 

"It's men isn't it?" Aragorn asked, "The problem involves men."

"Yes it does. I do need your help in this." 

"I will stay. I promised I would help you. I don't break my promises." 

Gandalf smiled. "I'm pleased that you think that way." 

"Why do they not like men? The wood-elves?" 

"Ah, simple." Gandalf said, "unfortunately I cannot tell you. I am leaving that task for Prince Legolas who we are due to meet at the Gates of Mirkwood. And I should warn you, Legolas dislikes men the most out of his people. He was hurt the most by them and he's never forgiven them." 

"Like me." Aragorn whispered as Gandalf walked into the forest with Aragorn following. 

*****

  
  


It was another day till the two companions came to the Gates of Mirkwood. Two elven guards stood there and they stepped in front of the gate, blocking them from entering.

"Speak! Who are you?" 

"Surely," Gandalf laughed, "that you would not remember me? Mithrandir?" 

"We're only checking. It's our job." the guard said. The elf's eyes strode over Aragorn and he said: "That one is not allowed within these lands. You very well know this, especially with what is going on!"

"I will atone for him." Gandalf said, "He is my companion." 

"How can we trust him?" 

Gandalf let a smile cross his face. "I'm sure Lord Elrond wouldn't like the fact that you wouldn't let his foster son into this realm? He'd have something to say." 

The guard hesitated. "Very well. We will let him pass, but keep an eye on him. Not many elves feel inclined to trust men in these dark days." 

The gates were opened and they were admitted into the forest. 

Gandalf looked around and then turned back to the elven warrior. "Where is Prince Legolas? I am due to meet him." 

As if on cue a silver haired elf appeared from under the nearest tree and strolled over to the wizard. "Do not fear I am here." the elf's eyes fell on Aragorn and the eyes hardened. "May I ask why you have brought one of the filthy Edain to my home?"

Aragorn stared back at the elf.

Gandalf shook his head. "He is here with me. He has agreed to help solve your problems with the men in this realm."

Legolas turned away from the two. "I do not suffer to be with men. He either leaves or I dispose of him myself. I made a promise Gandalf, that if any man came near me I would kill them." 

"He is different. He's grown up with elves in Rivendell." Gandalf explained. "Give him a chance before you judge him."

Legolas gritted his teeth. "Very well I will. You must keep him within your sight. I do not want to be with him alone. Providing you remain here Mithrandir I will not harm him." 

Gandalf nodded. "That I will do. I do not think Lord Elrond would like you to harm his son anyway." 

Legolas just waved a hand. "Come. I will take you to a secure area where we can discuss our plans." 

Aragorn walked beside Gandalf. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to get along well with him." 

"Do not worry Aragorn. Just give him time. Legolas doesn't understand you. If he takes the time to know you then his opinion will change." 

"Are you suggesting I tell him what happened to me? Surely you're not?" Aragorn asked.

"No. Merely I am suggesting that it may be wise to explain to him of your hatred. Not tell him what happened." 

"I will do this thought it pains me to do so." 

Gandalf smiled. "It is time you faced your fears Aragorn. You cannot forget about it and lock it away. Fears will always come back. It is time." 

Aragorn pondered the wizard's words. He did not wish to even tell the elf Prince of his fears or of his hatred. Even if he did would the elf believe him and would he be friendlier to him once he knew the truth? 

These things raced through his mind, his fears increasing as he thought over them.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. I'm still hurting

A/N) I want to say thank-you to all those that have reviewed so far. It has been a great pleasure in reading your replies. 

For those that have read my previous stories you will notice that Aragorn speaks of what happened to him. It is essential to the story so for those who know what went on in the other two, be patient. Onto the chapter! 

  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 2

"I'm Still Hurting" 

  
  


"So what is the situation?" Aragorn asked glancing at Gandalf rather then the Prince. 

"You have not told him?" Legolas said.

Gandalf shook his head. "No. I only know of a problem involving men. I was hoping that you could explain in more detail." 

"Very well." Legolas sighed. They were sitting in a secluded area in the forest. The trees were all clamped together, and Legolas had gone round the area checking to see that no one was eavesdropping. The trees were tall and only spot-lights of sunlight could be seen creaking through the gaps in the trees. 

Legolas breathed in slowly before speaking. "It started a year ago when one of my father's advisors disappeared. He sent Elrynd on a errand to one of the towns laying on the River - I do not know which - but he never came back alive. His body was found laying on the Riverbank with a note pinned by an arrow into his back. The note said: 'Beware elves! We'll get you for what you've done to our people!'. We were shocked. We did not know what has incurred this wrath. In fact we still do not know. Several months ago elves started disappearing; some have returned, some haven't. Those that have returned have told us of beatings attempting to break their spirits. They want to find out what evils the Mirkwood elves have been unleashing on their town. We do not know of the evils they are talking about. That is all we know; all I know." 

Aragorn glanced at Gandalf. "Just out of curiosity, why am I here?" 

"Yes, prey tell me why he is, Mithrandir?" the elf said, slyly. 

"You are a man Aragorn. You were raised by elves. Use your head as to why you are here." 

"That is not helpful." Aragorn muttered.

"It's not meant to be."

  
  


*****

  
  


It was night, and Aragorn, Gandalf and the Prince was resting in a camp surrounded by the Prince's guards. Aragorn was fast asleep, but Legolas nor Gandalf was resting. They had been discussing plans for the next day. However they were now both silent. The fire was burning brightly keeping the land warm. 

"Mithrandir?"

"Hmm?" 

"What is wrong with the Edain?" Legolas pointed towards Aragorn who was shivering uncontrollably on the earth, though he had a thick blanket covering him and a fire blazing beside him. 

Gandalf bit his lip. Elrond had told him Aragorn was like this when left alone with friends or family near him. It was the fear of what had happened to him, happening again. During the travel to Mirkwood, Aragorn had not done this but then perhaps he felt awkward in the presence of an elf that held a hatred for all men. 

"Well?"

"I can't tell you," Gandalf answered, "If you wish for answers get to know him. I cannot tell you anything of him, apart from this: He is still suffering." 

"From what?" 

"That's what you've got to get him to speak of." Gandalf smiled. "Do not hold hatred against someone so young. He's hardly even seen the world. Give him a chance. See what he has to offer before judging him. Besides he may be able to solve this problem. Anyone who has been tutored under Lord Elrond of Rivendell should have the necessary skills required for this. You know that young Greenleaf." 

"I'll speak to him," Legolas said, "and I promise not to harm him." 

Gandalf just nodded. At least he had managed to get the Prince to accept Aragorn - for now. He only hoped that Legolas would understand. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Gandalf left sometime in the early hours of the morning as the sun was just rising. He did not say much to Legolas except: "Speak to him. Understand." 

In fact Legolas had decided to *not* speak with the human, but hearing the wizards he realised that Gandalf wanted him to speak with Aragorn, and so he had to, in an effort to understand him more. 

//I don't understand why. I will never understand the Edain. Gandalf knows this so why am I forced into doing this?//

Aragorn was just waking when the Prince came over and sat beside him. "Yes?" 

Legolas did not know what to say. He had never been in close contact with a man since his ordeal. Then he asked; "What happened to you?" 

Aragorn flinched at the question and for the briefest of moments the Prince could see fear flash into the grey eyes and then disappear. "Why do you ask?" 

"You were shaking last night continually though you were wrapped up and close by a fire. I asked Gandalf what was the matter but he said you should answer my question. I would like to know." 

"You would not understand." Aragorn replied simply staring at the ground. 

Legolas clenched his fists. "Why wouldn't I understand? Is it because I don't feel anything but hatred for your kind? Is it that? I can understand if you give me a chance! Please, let me understand you!" 

Aragorn swallowed hard. "Do you know what its like to be happy one minute and the next your life has taken a turn for the worse, all in the space of a minute?" 

Legolas shook his head. Nothing bad had happened to him in the space of a minute that would cause his hatred of men, but what had been done to him in the space of a few months. Then it dawned on him. This man, this Edain, had been hurt by men the same as Legolas had been. "You were hurt?" 

Aragorn nodded. 

"How?" 

Aragorn twiddled his fingers before speaking. His voice was barely a whisper but the elf caught every word: "I had a friend. A human friend. His name was Dilir. We were inseparable. One afternoon my brothers - Elladan and Elrohir -, Dilir and myself went hunting. While the twins went away some elf attacked us. I was the intended target, but Dilir pushed me out the way and died for me. Deollyn, Dilir's father, wanted to know which elf was responsible but we didn't know who was behind the murder. Somehow he got it into his head that I knew who killed his son. He took me captive and hurt me, trying to get me to tell him who'd killed his son. I didn't know. I was found by Elrond and the twins. They never told me what happened to Deollyn. It still haunts me. Yes, I was only hurt once but it was enough to make me wish to die. I'd never felt so much pain in my life." he fell silent. 

Legolas could see the fear residing in the man's eyes. In fact the elf could relate to Aragorn; he felt sorry for the man. "How old were you?" 

"Ten." 

"You never recovered?" 

"No. I thought I had. Every night I see Deollyn's leering face in my dreams; I see myself being beaten again and again. It's not very nice. I suppose your think 'silly Edain' or something. It's a painful memory to bear." 

Legolas smiled sadly. "I do understand."

Aragorn blinked twice. 

"I was hurt by men a thousand years ago. I hate all men. I see them and think 'all men are alike' but talking to you, I see you are different." Legolas said. 

"I hate men myself. To me being a man is a curse that the Valar placed upon me." 

"You want to be an elf? So that you can sail away and forget the pain?" 

"You guessed right. I'd do anything to have that gift. What is the gift my kind gets? Death. You don't have to leave, you live forever. I will die and that is not gift." 

Legolas nodded sadly. He was beginning to understand. Something he had thought impossible. "There's something else your not telling me. I see that you fear something. Not what happened to you, but what you've got to do." 

Aragorn leaned forward onto his elbows and rested them on his knees. "Do you know who and what I am?" 

Legolas shook his head. "A man?" 

"Not just any man." Aragorn sighed. "A Numenorean." 

Legolas sat back shocked. "You....you are one of the Numenoreans? One of the last surviving heirs of Numenor? Blessed with long life?" 

Nodding sadly, Aragorn said: "I'm not just any Numenorean. I'm from the line of Lost Kings of Gondor. I'm the heir to the throne of Gondor." 

The elf could not speak. What the human said surprised him. He had not expected that! 

"I don't wish to be a King of Men. I hate my own kind, but I am also a King of them. I'm at loss at what to do. How can I rule them when I hate them?" 

"Maybe you would find when it comes to it you would perhaps not hold a grudge against them. You don't know what the future could hold for you." Legolas said. "Do you know who this elf was who tried to kill you?" 

"We never found him. All I know is that he is either dead or still in hiding, biding his time." 

"That must be hard, knowing that someone is out for your blood. I wouldn't settle for it." Legolas grinned as he imagined himself shaking an elf who had tried to kill him and then kicking him over the tops of Mirkwood. 

"I would have come here on my own but Mithrandir seems to think I need a companion where ever I go, just in case." 

"That is wise." Legolas pointed out. He liked this human even more! "You are important to man-kind. They don't want you killed, do they?" 

"I suppose not. I'm sure it would be a big blow to Gondor if I died. Like they would ever know." Aragorn spat back. 

"You haven't excepted your responsibility?" 

"I never will. I don't want to even be alive, and yet I must be." Aragorn said, raising. "I must now be going. I'm sure we've got a lot to do today." 

Legolas could only watch, feeling even more confused. But still his mind could not comprehend what had happened to the human. Gandalf had been right; understanding Aragorn had helped him feel sympathetic towards him. Maybe he would give the human another chance. 

He would have to see how Aragorn would plan to help Mirkwood and if it worked. 

  
  


TBC

  
  


Chapter 3 deals with Aragorn and Legolas scouting out the men's camp and Aragorn's idea to help the wood-elves solve this problem. 


	3. Souting and Planning

A/N) Sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter out, loads of stuff been going on. First the strain of going back to school after the Christmas period; then my birthday last Friday, and going out on Saturday and buying my first Lottery Ticket. Also there is the matter of course-work deadlines still looming in the horizon. Please forgive me. I will try and update every week, but it depends on my busy-schedule. On Mondays I cannot write as I do Trampolining and usually Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday's the teachers decide to bombard us with tons of homework. But it will depend on how long the chapter is before I post it. 

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have been receiving. It's made my day. 

Onto Chapter 3: Scouting and Planning 

  
  
  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 3

Scouting and Planning

  
  


Gandalf returned a while later entering into the clearing. His robes blew around him. Aragorn was no where to be seen. Legolas was sitting on a log, his elbows on his knees leaning forward, his face confused. 

"You seem to be worried about something?" the wizard asked, sitting beside the elf.

Legolas glanced at the wizard. "I am." he said, "It's what Aragorn told me. You were right I do understand him, but I can't see how someone could do that to a child." 

Gandalf smiled slowly. "You would have to meet the same man that did what he did to Aragorn in order for you to understand the situation and his motives."

"If I did I'd kill him even if I was restrained I'd find a way to kill him." 

"My dear Prince, I highly doubt that anyone could hold you back when you've got your mind settled on something."

Legolas grinned slightly. 

"So where has Aragorn gone?" Gandalf asked, "I do not see him here." 

Legolas pointed towards a clearing of trees that led into a darker part of the forest. "He went through there. No doubt he's scouting out the territory. Out there is a spider's nest off to the east, and ahead about a mile is the men's camp. I wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled across the camp." 

"We will wait for his return. It's time I gave Aragorn some independence of his own."

  
  


*****

  
  


Leaving the small camp Aragorn had traveled through the darkened wood, listening to his surrounds making sure that no one could pounce on him. His hand was forever on his sword hilt; his eyes roamed his surroundings taking in each tree that he saw and memorizing it so that he could follow the trees back to Gandalf and Legolas. 

A loud shriek pierced the air and he stopped in his tracks, listening intently, glancing around watching for any signs of movement. He pulled his sword out and gripped it, turning around stepping quietly through the undergrowth. Something was not right. 

I'm not alone, he thought.

Even before he had a chance to defend himself five spiders jumped down from trees landing in a circle around him. Fear built in his heart. Even after all these years of training with the twins; they had never taught him how to defend himself in these type of situations. 

On instinct he leapt to the side, sidestepping to the right to avoid a spider's swipe as a claw descended. He struck out with his sword-arm and successfully managed to take the claw from the insect. 

Free of the circle, he ran towards a bunch of trees and dived into the undergrowth. He fell suddenly as his foot tangled in a piece of root sticking out of the ground. He pulled himself up and grabbed his sword, turning as a spider launched itself at him. He ducked and skewered the spider.

Not daring to look back the young man made a break for a line of trees ahead. He came into a small clearing and looked around at his surroundings. 

Tents were pitched up; men in cloaks walked around; and two elves could be seen tied to a pole. Quickly he pulled up his hood on his cloak and concealed his face. He had found the man's camp.

He entered into the camp and walked around, taking in each man's face. The two elves appeared beaten and scared; both of them seemed dead. They were bound securely by rope tying their hands behind them. As he walked he heard two men speaking urgently to each other and listened, being careful to remain hidden in case they discovered him. 

"Doyni! Where have you been?" the blond haired man said, glancing at a smaller man with dark hair. 

"I'm sorry dear brother, but we could not find the Prince anywhere. He is no where near the Gates." the man called Doyni replied.

The blond man crossed his arms and cursed. "We need him. All these other elves have been useless. He is the one who we can use against the King. Once we have him in our grasp we will be able to convince the King to do exactly what we want." 

Aragorn breathed in sharply, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. These men were after Legolas! 

"What of the wizard and the Edain?" 

"According to my information they left a few hours ago. The Prince has most likely gone back to the Palace. I do not think we can nab him." 

"Very well. I'm sure another time will present itself." 

Aragorn quickly hurried away. 

  
  


*****

  
  


It was midday when Aragorn returned to camp. Both Legolas and Gandalf were waiting for him. Before any of them could speak, Aragorn said; "I've found the men's camp."

Legolas looked up sharply. "You have?" 

Aragorn shrugged. "Well, after falling into a nest of spiders, I stumbled across the camp."

"And what did you do?"

"I stole into the camp, cloaked so that they could not see my face. Most of the men were doing that anyway so I figured I could get away with it. I saw two elves held captive. They appeared beaten and half-alive. I heard two of them speak; they spoke of Legolas." 

Gandalf glanced towards the Prince. "What did they say?"

"They're searching for you. If what you say is right about their motives wanting to know about the evil in these woods, then they expect your father to know. They intend to hold you against your father so that he will tell them what is going on." 

Legolas sighed. "That puts me in a bad position." 

"However these men believe that you are back at the palace, and myself and Gandalf have left." Aragorn said. A twinkle was in his eyes as he spoke. 

"You have a plan?" Gandalf asked, clearly reading the signs.

"I do." 

"Then what is it?" Legolas asked, clearly frustrated with the situation. His fists were balled and a frown was upon his face, giving him a rather scary look.

"You will not like it." Aragorn said. 

"I'll be the judge of that!" Legolas snapped. His calm demeanor had been shattered by Aragorn's confirmation of the current circumstance. 

"Very well," Aragorn began, glancing at Gandalf and then resting his eyes on the elf. "I can infiltrate the men's camp and become allies with them, even though I do not wish to. I can take them down from the inside." 

"How do you propose in gaining their trust?" Legolas asked, though he had an inkling of what it might be. 

"Simple. Hand you to them. Say that I wish to join them. They would not ask any questions if I gave them the elf they truly wished to have, would they? That way we are both in the camp. I can find out reasons as to why they really are doing this, and you can be there to clarify what I discover. We will make an escape and bring your father's warriors to the camp." 

"Why not just do that?" 

"Because we need to know 'why' and what reasons they are doing this for. It can't be as you say. There something else behind this. I feel it." 

Legolas sighed. "I do not like this idea. Mithrandir? Your views?" 

The wizard sat smoking listening to the whole exchange. When Legolas asked him, the wizard took one more puff on his pipe and said: "It is a splendid idea! Legolas, its time you trusted some of the Edain! If you follow to what young Aragorn says then I'm sure everything will turn out perfectly. As long as I'm on call, you should be fine." 

Legolas got to his feet and glanced around, before saying, "Alright. You can take me as your prisoner to these men. But.....if you abandon me in what-so-ever or prove that you are unworthy of my companionship then I will hunt you down and kill you. Agreed?"

Aragorn nodded.

In the next hour everything was set. Aragorn had disappeared with Gandalf for a while leaving the Prince with his guards. Aragorn bound Legolas' arms behind his back lightly, so not to cause any lasting effects. Then waving goodbye to the wizard, Aragorn led Legolas towards the men's camp, to see what fate planned next for them.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Chapter 4 deals with Aragorn and Legolas in the men's camp. 


	4. In the Men's Camp

A/N) I had hoped to have this chapter posted by last Friday, but was unable to complete as my work is getting heavier. Hopefully this will pass soon. I am hoping to have this story finished by February, but knowing my luck it will not happen. I'll try my best to get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible. 

  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 4

In the Men's Camp

  
  


Even before the camp came into view a group of twenty men surrounded them. Aragorn halted Legolas and took hold of his right arm so it looked like that he had a secure grip on the elf from the men's point of view. 

The same man that Aragorn recognised as Doyni stepped forward holding a sword in his left hand. His eyes ran over Aragorn's face and then to the elf standing by him. "It cannot be." he whispered. 

Doyni turned his sharp gaze back at Aragorn. "Who are you?"

"I am a Ranger of the North. I have heard of your little operation with the Wood-elves and decided to help you. Rumor says that you search for the Prince of Mirkwood. If I'm not mistaken he is the one." 

Doyni stepped forward and looked at Legolas before confirming. "He is. May I inquire as to why you know about this? And how you caught this elf?"

"I travelled here with the wizard known as Gandalf. He told me that he wanted my aid in stopping you lot from attacking the wood-elves. When I heard the situation I decided to join with you. I heard that you were searching for the Prince and I was acquainted with him. I just knocked him out when his back was turned and brought him here."

Doyni frowned if he didn't believe a word the man said. However this Ranger had brought the elf to them they wanted. Even if this was a plan to bring them down, they still had time. Yes, that is what he would do. He would watch the Ranger, and make sure that he toed the line. 

"Very well." Doyni said. "If you follow me then I will take you to the camp."

The man turned away. Aragorn followed and roughly pushed Legolas ahead. "Move!" he commanded. 

Legolas stumbled as Aragorn pushed him, but he kept his cool. The small group of men fanned out behind them. 

The camp soon came into view. More then thirty men roamed the camp. Altogether there were fifty men in the camp. Seeing this made Aragorn realise that this plan was quickly going down hill. 

Another man stepped out of a tent and looked over at the company of men. His gaze hardened when he saw the Elf and Ranger in their midst. He stalked over to Doyni. "Who are they?" 

Doyni pulled his brother away so that they were out of range. "That, Hayner, is the Ranger who came with the Wizard. He has brought the elf that we need. I do suspect that this is some plan to drive us back, but they were alone. No one else in sight. The elf is bound securely and they've tried nothing since we've caught them." 

Hayner's eyes round over the Ranger and the elf. "Besides," he whispered, pulling his brother close. "Even if the Ranger is planning something it will be easy to dispose of him. A little poison in his food or drink...." Hayner said grinning. "We will see where his loyalties lie. I have a feeling he will betray us anyway. Keep an eye on him."

Unbeknownst to them, both of Aragorn and Legolas had heard what they had said. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn had been given a tent to rest in, however Legolas had been tied to a pole inside another tent on the other side of the camp. Aragorn did not dare to follow through with his plan yet, not until he knew the strength and weaknesses of his opponents. He needed to analyze them. 

It was nearly midday when a man came for him and asked him to come and meet with Hayner. He was taken to another tent erected in the middle of the camp, and inside this tent was Hayner and Doyni and to Aragorn's surprise was Legolas, tied securely to a pole. He was glaring daggers at his captors. 

Legolas did not look at him. 

"My captain?" Aragorn asked. 

Hayner turned and walked towards him. "Tell me, Ranger, you name."

Aragorn responded: "Estel."

Hayner's eyes slitted. "Estel? That sounds too elvish for me. Why does an ordinary man such as yourself have an elven name?" 

"I was raised in Rivendell, an elven refuge in the far North, the son of a powerful Lord. My parents had been killed by a raiding band of Orcs. Gandalf - the wizard I travelled with - took me to Rivendell, and left me there, instead of taking me to a village of man. My childhood was one of misery and agony. I was hurt by the elves. They made me their slave, and I vowed to myself that any elf that I came across would pay dearly for what they've done to me!" 

Throughout this whole speech Aragorn's voice had risen and his eyes had flashed angrily. His anger was directed to Deollyn the man who had hurt him, but to make his hatred believable to the men he stood before now, he needed to make them assume that elves had been the ones to hurt him. 

It seemed that it worked. 

"I do not know my real name. They gave me that name when I came to Rivendell. It is the only one I have. It reminds me always of what I've had to go through. Only when all the elves have perished from this world will I be able to live in a world of harmony. My name reminds me of what I've still got to go through." Aragorn said.

"Then it seems we have something in common." Hayner said. 

Aragorn waited for more information. 

Hayner turned and walked around the tent, picked up something, and then kicked Legolas, doubling the Prince over, before stopping in front of Aragorn. In his hand he held a small picture, that was drawn on a rough piece of parchment. 

"This, Estel, is my family. Two years ago a group of elves came to our town and killed our parents for a reason we do not know of. My brother and I vowed to find who these elves were and kill all of them. But then word came to us of evil stirring in this land, and somehow we knew that these elves were related to this same evil. We came here to find out what has been going on in this land. The elves know something or their King does. The Prince is the one who will make him tell us what has been going on!" 

These words had a profound effect on Legolas. 

The Prince pulled against his bonds but could not stand up. "We know nothing!" he demanded. 

Hayner twisted round and lashed out at the Prince; his fist connecting with the cheek of the elf, sending Legolas backwards so his head connected with the pole. "Don't you dare speak out like that again! You don't know anything! We've had to suffer because of your people! We'll make sure that we get what we want! Unless your precious father wants you back bit by bit!" 

"You would only get the wrath of the elves brought down upon you if I was killed. And so help my father, he will hunt you down and kill you, and it will be painful for you!" Legolas bit back, not caring what punishment it brought him.

"Very well," Hayner said. He turned to Aragorn, "Ranger! Do you wish to participate in our sport?" 

"No." Aragorn said, though his insides squirmed when he saw Doyni pick up a whip and hand it to his brother. 

Hayner nodded and turned back to the elf. Doyni had forced the Prince round, and rose his arm, bringing the whip down. Legolas jerked and steeled his teeth, preventing himself from crying out. 

Aragorn could only watch, no matter how badly he wanted to stop it, he knew he could not. 

Shortly he left the tent not wishing to be there any longer.

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn approached Hayner and Doyni as they exited the tent, a blood-stained whip held in Doyni's hand. 

"Is he still alive?" Aragorn asked.

"He is." Hayner said, smiling.

"Does he need any medical attention because I know how to keep elves alive even when they are on the brink of death. You may have hurt him badly enough so that he could die. I can treat him if you let me." 

Hayner glanced at Doyni and nodded. "I have full confidence in you." 

Aragorn entered the tent and went over to the limp form of the elf tied to the pole. Legolas' braided hair was hanging loose over his shoulders. 

"Legolas! Legolas! Wake up!" he whispered urgently in elvish.

The elf Prince woke, groaning whispering softly in his beautiful, ancient language: "Aragorn?" 

"I'm here. I'm here." Aragorn soothed. 

Legolas opened his eyes fully. "You didn't run?"

"No, I did not." Aragorn murmured. "I could not bear to see you hurt. I know it would make me relive the past. A past that I've always wanted to forget. I would never abandon you. After all you are the only elf so far who's made an effort to understand me."

Legolas coughed. "I only tried to understand you because Gandalf bade me to. I wanted nothing to do with you. I'm sorry I ever made that stupid promise but killing you if left alone with you. You, Aragorn, are the only man who I know cares for the welfare of elves, and that, young one, is something I never thought I would ever see." 

Aragorn allowed a gentle smile to cross his lips. "I guess I was brought up well."

"Yes," the Prince murmured, "Lord Elrond did a wonderful job with you." 

"Shhh, I need to wash your wounds and I don't want you calling out." Aragorn had brought with him a small cloth and his water bottle that was hanging around his waist. Carefully, the Ranger emptied a bit of water onto the cloth. 

Legolas rolled over onto his stomach and let Aragorn clean his wounds. When the procedure was down, Aragorn helped the Prince sit up, and gave him a bit of water to drink. "What now?" 

"I'm waiting for midnight. When everyone is asleep we will free all the other elves here. There is at least two more. I do not know where they are being kept. We will escape from the camp and warn your father of the threat there is to your people." 

Legolas nodded. "Then what?"

"We wait." 

  
  


TBC

  
  


In The Next Chapter: Aragorn and Legolas make their escape, while Gandalf speaks urgently to Thranduil. Chapter 5 should be posted next weekend, possibly before, but I'm not sure. Look out for it. 


	5. Escape and Capture

A/N) Important notes at end of chapter!

  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 5

Escape and Capture

  
  


Night came swiftly over the camp.

Aragorn disappeared for a couple of hours leaving Legolas alone in the imprisonment of the man. The elf tried to sleep but the pain that his body had been put through was too much, and the aches and pains were only just beginning to hurt. His hands still bound but Aragorn had loosened them just a touch so that he could move them and get feeling back into them. 

He was given no food or water for the rest of the day. He silently prayed that soon his torment would be over and the men brought to justice. 

  
  


*****

  
  


"My lord, Mithrandir wishes to speak to you." 

King Thranduil of Mirkwood looked up at the messenger. He nodded his thanks and ordered for Mithrandir to come before him. The wizard entered before the messenger had even left the hall. Somehow he had known that Thranduil would grant him entrance. 

Gandalf bowed before the King. 

"Mithrandir! What brings you here to my realm?" Thranduil asked. He had not been honored by Gandalf's appearance in years. "It's good to see you again, mellon-nin." 

"I came here with Lord Elrond's foster human son, Aragorn son of Arathorn. We are both here to aid Mirkwood in this time of need. Thanks to Aragorn we now know the true purposes of these men." 

Quickly the wizard explained that Aragorn had come to visit him earlier that afternoon explaining about the men's plans and what they planned to do with Legolas. 

Thranduil was not pleased that his son was in the hands of the enemy, but happy that his son had trusted a human. 

"What are we to do?" Thranduil asked.

"We will wait. Tonight, Aragorn is going to free Legolas and the other elves, and come back here. Then you can wound up a suitable batch of warriors and go speak to them. I do not wish for a fight between our two kindred's."

Thranduil thoughtfully. "Neither do I. We have worked too long to uphold the peace between men and elves."

  
  


*****

  
  


Midnight came and the camp was silent. 

Aragorn crept stealthily into the tent that held Legolas. 

The elf looked up sharply as the human entered. "Estel?" 

"It's me." Aragorn confirmed. "I'm going to cut you loose."

The bonds fell away, and the human pressed two daggers into the elf's hands. "Here. I brought them back with me when I saw Gandalf earlier. You might need it." 

The Prince gratefully took the weapons. "What now?" 

"The other two elves are on the other side of the camp, being guarded by two men. All we have to do is sneak up on them." 

The two companions slipped out into the darkness. Aragorn led them round the camp. No light could be seen, but the Ranger had memorized the layout of the camp during the day. Legolas followed, albeit at a slower pace, nearly tripping over a protruding piece of wood on the earth. He righted himself and followed once more, careful to trod carefully on the dry, hard land. 

Within minutes both of the friends had reached the clearing where the other two elves were being kept. 

"They look as if they are dead!" Legolas exclaimed. 

"They do." Aragorn agreed. 

Silently and stealthily they crept round the clearing hiding in the shadows of the tents. 

The two guards were dozing lightly, and both friends rushed to a pole each, where an elf sat, bound securely. 

Legolas moved round in front of one of the warriors and looked into the eyes. There was no emotion or life in them. But what was most confusing was that though they looked dead they were still alive. There pulse was running smoothly, but they seemed so empty. 

"They've been drugged." Aragorn said. "I heard one of the men talking about it."

"What type of drug is it?"

"A truth potion." 

Aragorn and Legolas untied the elves quickly and picked them up and carried them to the far side of the clearing. 

As they reached the safety of the forest, Hayner, Doyni and their men stepped out of the forest, blocking their path. 

Skidding to a halt, Aragorn dropped the senseless elf to the ground and unsheathed his sword. The Prince did the same for his two knifes. 

Hayner stepped forward grinning ear to ear. "I guessed that you would betray us, Ranger. I was prepared for it. I took my chances that you'd try and escape tonight with the Prince. Well, you won't get away easily." He signaled to his men behind him. "Get them."

Almost immediately the two escapees were forced to back up as the men ran at them. 

Aragorn brought up his sword, blocked, and swung his wepaon knocking the man full in the face, sending his opponent to the ground. 

Legolas, ducked, rolled - straining his back as he did so - and stabbed ahead, letting one of the knives run deep into his opponents flesh. He got to his feet and ran towards Aragorn who was surrounded by a group of ten men, and was failing miserably to defend himself. 

Aragorn turned swiftly ducking a blow aimed at his head, and shouted to Legolas in elvish. "Go! Get away from here! You must escape!" 

The Prince did not heed the human's warnings only determined to escape with him. 

Aragorn could see the resolve in the Prince's eyes and tried one last time as he fought desperately against the horde of men. "Go! Please! If you truly value the survival of your home you must leave! Please! If not for me, do it for your father!" 

Legolas stopped in his tracks as Aragorn's words caught home. He could not leave the human behind! Not after what he had done! This was a choice he didn't want to make. He saw Aragorn as a friend, but not just any friend, an elf-friend. This was a man who valued the life of the elder more then his own. 

Even as the Prince started forward once more he saw Aragorn fall to a hit to the head, and the Ranger's body sagged to the ground. He was unconscious. 

In that moment the Prince's decision was final. 

One of them had to escape, and he would be the one. 

I'll come back for you Aragorn. I promise, Legolas thought as he turned away from the angry men that was now heading his way. The forest was up ahead. Gathering speed, he reached the wood before the men could catch him. He could hear curses as he ran deeper into the forest, but no sound could be heard of people running to catch him. His will was set. He would escape and come back for Aragorn and the other elves. 

The other elves? 

He halted in his tracks as guilt gnawed at him. He was supposed to have escaped with the other two elves. He'd failed them to. 

It seemed that he couldn't help anyone.

  
  


*****

  
  


Consciousness slowly returned bringing new light to the meaning of a head-ache. Aragorn's whole body ached, and his head felt like there was a mountain ready to explode in his head, and spout out all the lava. 

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself tied to a pole in the center of the camp, where the other two elves had been held, his hands tightly secured behind his back, and to his surprise his ankles were secured as well. 

Torches had been lit giving off an eerie effect. It was still night but it was beginning to lighten. 

How long have I been unconscious? He asked himself as the nights events came back. His thoughts turned immediately to Legolas. Had he escaped? Was he safe? Was he dead? If the Prince had escaped all depended on him now. But did Legolas care enough to come and rescue him? Besides Gandalf wouldn't let him remain a prisoner here, would he? 

Fear began to grip themselves around his heart as his mind forced him to remember his time with Deollyn. He had thought then that Elrond would never find him, but he had and helped heal him. But the elf lord was far away in Rivendell. No one could help him. Not even Mardil who had been killed because of his betrayal to Deollyn. No not even Marihel, Mardil's brother. He was alone. Utterly alone.

Aragorn raised his head as footsteps came towards him. 

Hayner beamed down at his prisoner. He knelt down and grasped the man's chin. "So, Ranger, are you going to behave and tell us who you really are and what you real name is?" 

Aragorn pulled away from the man and gave him a fiery glare with his silver eyes. "Never." 

"I hoped you'd say that." Hayner said, "It gives me a chance to test my truth drug on you, and see if it works just as well on you then it does on a elf." 

Doyni stepped forward and handed his brother a bowl of a foul smelling liquid. Aragorn stiffened. He did not have a chance, as another man grabbed his chin and roughly pulled his mouth open, allowing Hayner to pull the liquid in. He was forced to swallow. 

He felt his mind becoming numb and tiredness crept over his eyes. He knew what was happening. The drug was making all his defenses helpless. Whatever they asked him they would get an answer to. 

Hayner smiled as he watched the Ranger's eyes begin to fade and he went into the state of a deathless sleep. This would be better then hurting him with brute force. He figured that the drug would be effective, allowing the man easier to handle. 

"Now," he began, "let's start with who you really are. Tell me, Ranger, what is your true name, and your parents? Where are you from?" 

Aragorn's mind screamed to him to not say anything, but he could not. Bit by bit, Hayner's questions were answered, and Aragorn's fear increased.

TBC

  
  


A/N) A bit short chapter, yes, but necessary. 

First I'd like to point out that it was originally going to be Aragorn escape from the men and Legolas caught, but I figured that it would be better if Legolas brings the news to his father. That way Legolas can decide who is more important: the elves or Aragorn? 

The next chapter is going to be about Legolas' choices, who goes where, and what is happening to Aragorn and Hayner's and Doyni's opinions of what they's learned through their interrogation of Aragorn. 

Next chapter will be up on Monday, hopefully, possibly Tuesday though. 

Namarie, mellon-nins! 


	6. Explanations

A/N) Yay, I updated when I said I would! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up on Thursday or Friday. I think after that chapter the final chapter will be up, and hopefully in two weeks time the sequel to this story "Fear of Men" will be up, which concludes the storyline started in Just an Innocent Child, as we learn the identity of the Shadow Elf and what his real purpose is! 

  
  


Enjoy this chapter!

  
  
  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 6

Explanations

  
  


Legolas ran with all his might through the dense forest. Dark and dreary, the forest made the elf feel lonesome and in a way afraid. To top it all his worry over his failure for Aragorn and the other two elves was tearing the Prince apart. He could not bear the thought of Aragorn or the other elves in these mens hands. 

Why was I given this choice? The elf thought. How can I choose between a filthy human and two of my kind? He knew he would have to choose between the three, but how could he? Whether I like it or not I will have to sacrifice one of them in order to save the others. 

A few minutes later Legolas stepped into the clearing of the former camp. He supposed the other elves had gone back to the elven halls. That meant he had another two hours of walking, and he was already tired from the escape. 

And Aragorn and the elves did not have two more hours. Who knows what was happening to them? 

Well, I'm just going to have to try and get aid from my father! He vowed. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn could barely remember what had happened since his capture, but as the drug he had been forced to have, slowly wore off, his memory began to return. He could see Hayner's grinning face as every word Aragorn said hit home. The only thing they had not asked was his lineage - which was a good thing - but the drug had forced him to tell them that he was Aragorn son of Arathorn. Luckily they had no idea of Arathorn or of the Dunedain. 

His identity was safe, that was the only thing that mattered in this case. Legolas' people was the things that mattered. His thoughts immediately turned towards the other two elves that he and Legolas had freed. Where were they? Had they escaped or where they back at the Camp? 

Forcing his head round Aragorn studied his surroundings. It was getting lighter; the sun just beginning to rise below the treetops. To his surprise the two elves were bound securely to a pole next to him, their heads limp, their bodies slack. So they hadn't escaped. Legolas was no where to be seen.

Valar, let Legolas have escaped. Let everything be alright! 

He closed his eyes and gently let sleep take him. If Legolas came he would need to have his strength, but the way his hands were bound made struggling impossible. He slept. 

He was woken by a slap to the face. 

What a way to be woken! Aragorn thought, as his eyes focused on Doyni grinning madly. 

"Well Ranger, its good to see you have not succumbed to the darkness our little mind-numbing drug did to our little elves," he indicated the other two elves, "unfortunately for you we have no use for you anymore. Your precious little elven prince escaped us, but we'll get him back. Already half of my brothers men are searching for him." 

"Once an elf disappears you can never catch him. They are too fast for you." Aragorn said, his eyes glinting, "Whether or not, Legolas will come back, and with aid!" 

"Unlikely! He is heading right into a spider's trap. We will get him back, don't you worry, Ranger." 

Aragorn spat at the man. "Whether I die or not, you will not succeed. Thranduil will not stand for what you have been doing to his son." 

"We will see. He has no proof." Doyni said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Aragorn grinned. "The marks on his back are proof enough. You will see: the elves will come, and you will fall." 

Doyni left muttering under his breath: "Damn human."

  
  


*****

  
  


Oh, great! A Spider's Nest! Just my luck!

Legolas mentally cursed himself for falling so quickly into this trap. After getting back to the camp he had opted to not follow the path back to the Palace but had instead made his own way, obviously his sense of direction was totally wrong. 

He looked wearily around him clenching his fists around the hilts of the two knives he still held. 

He stepped back quickly, before running back. Even before he reached the next row of trees, spiders emerged from the treetops and began spinning webs round and round each gap in the trees preventing the nimble elf from escaping. Breathing hard from exertion, the elf readied himself for the coming battle. 

Spiders came from everywhere and the Prince ducked, and jumped, and ran around the clearing slashing at webs and skin of the spiders whenever possible. He killed two before he was completely surrounded by the creatures. 

He stood still waiting for them to make the first move. 

As if by magic a bright light erupted from behind the spiders. The brightness dazzled them, and Legolas shielded his eyes from the light. 

The light dimmed, and standing between two trees was Gandalf the Grey. 

"Mithrandir!" the Prince cried. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you through foresight. I have come with a message from your father. He will meet us on the edge of the camp. At midday we will march for the camp." Gandalf said. "Tell me, where is Aragorn?" 

Legolas lowered his head, shame rippling through his fair features. "I'm sorry Gandalf. He was caught. I had to get home." 

Gandalf nodded. "Tell me, is their a reason behind their capturing of elves?" 

"You already know. Aragorn told you." 

"He did, but I want to hear your view of the situation." 

"They planned on using me to get Ada to co-operate with their demands. They want to know who was behind their parents death. It was a group of elves that did it. They want to know why. I told them Ada wouldn't know but they did not take that as an answer. I fear what they will try and do to Aragorn while he is their prisoner." Legolas mumbled. 

"They no longer have a bargaining chip to suit their demands. At the least they will try and trade him for you."

"And the most?"

"Take his life." 

  
  


*****

  
  


Just as Gandalf had told the Prince, Thranduil was waiting with a small group of elves. It was not normal for the King of Mirkwood to go on trips such as these, but these men wanted to speak to him and so he would. They had decided that he and Legolas would go into the men's camp, with Gandalf. From there they would bargain for Aragorn and the two elves to be released before any information was told. As well as Gandalf escorting the King and the Prince, there was also another elf to go who held the information that the men sought.

This elf was the sister of one of the elves that had been in the party who had killed the men's parents. She had known what they were planning but hadn't wanted to participate in the arduous game in which her brother had. Since that time, she had never seen her brother again. Word was that the elves responsible had all perished, or had left the land of Mirkwood entirely to hide away. Wherever they were, none had ever returned.

Celedë, which was her name, walked beside the King and his son as they entered into the clearing of the men's camp. None of them had any weapons, and Thranduil's guards were hiding in the bushes, ready to attack and defend if their King asked it of them. 

The men's camp was completely surprised at the appearance of the elves; as was Aragorn who was still bound. But his joy at seeing Gandalf and Legolas changed, when Hayner emerged from his tent with a wicked smile on his face. 

He'd known. Hayner had known what was to come. He had prepared for it. 

Hayner approached the group of elves, the smile now gone, and with his brother told them their names. Thranduil did the same, letting on that he knew what they had done to his son. Hayner did not reply, instead he walked back towards his three captives. 

"I will release this three if you tell me the information I seek. If you do not then I will order my men to kill them one by one." he turned back to the elves. "What say you?"

Celedë stepped forward clearing her voice. "I am Celedë, sister to Derondë, one of the elves that was involved in the incident involving your parents." 

Hayner's eyes slit. "How do you know?" Then his eyes roamed to Legolas and he realised. "Of course, the Prince. Are you well?" 

"I'm fine." Legolas replied, his eyes burning brightly at the man that had hurt him. 

Celedë held up her hand. "I will tell you what I know. It may not be accurate, but it may be enough to sway your minds." 

"Proceed." Hayner said, fixing his focus completely onto the female elf, who's blond flowing hair was whistling in the wind. 

"My brother, Derondë, was on a hunting trip with his friends when they were set upon by hunters. Men. One of my brother's closest friends were killed. The elves sought revenge on all the huntsman that were involved. They attacked the town where they had seen them go, and attacked, finding each hunter and killing them, brutally. The elves never returned to Mirkwood after that." 

"The evil? There is evil in these woods." Hayner stated.

At this Gandalf stepped forward. "There was evil in this wood. Ten years ago the evil was vanquished and sent away further east. I know, I was the one that did so. Evil has corrupted this wood. The elves have been unaffected. Can you not understand that these two events are not connected to each other? Instead a simple misunderstanding?" 

"I can see that." Doyni said. 

However Hayner was not about to give up easily. "I don't believe your words wizard! Never trust a wizard!" he spat, grabbing his sword and advancing. 

Aragorn's eyes widened when he heard the man's next words. "Kill the prisoners!" 

Three men stalked towards him and the two elves holding knives, while the other men apart from Doyni, stalked towards Thranduil, when his warriors emerged from the trees where they had been hidden. 

The battle was about to begin. 

  
  


TBC 


	7. The True Motive

A/N) This is the second to last chapter to FoF! This chapter is longer then the others which is why its taken me longer to typw it up. 

I would like to say thanks to Lyn (?) for pointing out my mistakes. The problem is, is that I've got an American Laptop but I'm English, and I use an American program, so sometimes the program I use changes words from the English way to the American way, so the words are a mixture of English and American spellings. 

Sorry about that. I'm planning on buying a new computer in the coming months so everything will soon be sorted out, hopefully! 

Enjoy! 

  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 7

The True Motive

  
  


Each elf was armed with bow and arrow; Legolas the only one with two knives. The men held swords, only a few held bows. 

"Whatever you do, do not kill them." Legolas ordered. "Unless you absolutely have to." His eyes were flashing angrily as he advanced forward, his two knives clenched tightly in his hands; his motive: Rescue the Elves and Aragorn, and bring all the men to justice. 

All around them the men were advancing, except for Doyni who was making his way towards the prisoners. 

Hayner was the first to reach the line of elves protecting their King and Prince, and lunged at Legolas, cleaving his sword downwards so that if it struck, Legolas would be killed instantly. Before Hayner's blow could reach him, the elf ducked swinging his knives outwards, hoping to graze the legs of his attacker. However Hayner jumped back sneering, and ran off to another elf, who was struggling to disarm his opponent without any serious injury occurring.

Legolas did not pursue. Instead he quickly made his way over to the prisoners, where Doyni was furiously fighting against his own men. The Prince could see that he had understood what Derondë had explained about the incident involving his parents and accepted it as the truth, his brother on the other hand had not, and Doyni was working fervently to help the elves and forget this whole escapade. 

Rounding past the fighting men, the Prince untied the two elves first and called over three warriors to escort the injured elves back to the safety of their borders. Then he turned to Aragorn, working his fingers on the bindings until they fell loose, freeing the young human from his captivity. 

He pressed a knife into the Ranger's hands and bade him to use it well. 

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked as the Prince leapt away. 

"To find Hayner and knock some sense into him!" the Prince called back. 

Before the Ranger could register what was exactly happening around him, someone leapt for him, pushing him to the ground. He rolled a few centimeters and came to a halt. Moaning softly he felt himself being grabbed by his collar and yanked upwards. The sudden motioned caused his eyesight to cloud over. As his eyes focused he found himself looking into the eyes of Doyni that were blazing like fire in the light. 

"Well, we meet again as it seems, in the heat of battle." Doyni said. 

I thought he had sided with us! Aragorn thought. This man had killed three of his men to make it seem like that he was on the elves side, but for what. Surely this man didn't hold a grudge against him? It wouldn't be fair otherwise. He already had some elf from Rivendell looking for his blood since he was ten years old! 

"Confused?" Doyni asked. 

Aragorn did not reply, but listened to what the crazed man had to say in his defence of betraying first his brother, and then pretending to side with the elves, only to betray them as well, by attempting to hurt Aragorn. 

"You see Ranger, we had planned this all. Our benefactor had paid us a lot of money to make up some crazed story about elves attacking us and killing our parents. The elf lady that explained it all was on our side, paid by us to do so."

"Why make up a filthy lie?" Aragorn asked, but then something dawned on him. "It wasn't Legolas that you were after, it was me. During our escape, the men went for me, rather then Legolas." 

Doyni smirked as the Ranger guessed. "Yes. It was you we wanted but we had to make it look like that it was the Prince that we wanted. An interior motive so it would be easy to get our hands on you. No one would suspect a thing, which is why we didn't just up-prehend you when you brought us the Prince. We wanted to make you believe that we had our target, when at the same time we were planning to get you and hand you over to our benefactor." 

Aragorn gulped. Doyni still gripped him by the collar, and was refusing to let go. "Who would want me?"

As the words left the Ranger's mouth a great foreboding came upon him. "An elf." he whispered, his face paling visibly. At first Elrond had not told him that the elf that had wanted to kill him still lived until several years ago when the threat seemed distant. Was it possible for this elf to be here, in Mirkwood, orchestrating this whole escapade? It couldn't be! 

"An elf! Yes, a cloaked elf approached us and paid us a lot of money to get you. The elf told us that you were young, inexperienced, closely related to elves, and travelling with a wizard. He told us that you were coming to Mirkwood several months ago and bade us to say that our family had been killed and we were seeking to understand what had happened. It was so simple. The elf didn't want you to wise up to us. Let the elves come on to us first, and then take off with you." 

As he had spoke Doyni's hand had slid towards the hilt of his dagger, grasping it he brought it above his head and slammed the hilt onto Aragorn's, rendering the Ranger unconscious. 

Glancing around quickly, Doyni heaved the younger man onto his shoulder and carried him away. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Hayner met his brother far away from the battle. With the elves so busy it had been easy to escape. In fact Hayner, himself, had wanted to do Doyni's part, but his younger brother had said that if Hayner was the leader it would be harder to convince the elves of his mistake then it would be for Doyni. 

When the elf had contacted them about the human named Estel, asking them to capture him and give him to the elf, Hayner had been unsure, but had eventually conceded to the elf's plans. It was perfect plan for people to recognise him and Doyni for elf catchers. It seemed now that their plans were ruined, however Hayner and Doyni were both adamant that the elf would pay them. That was all that mattered now. 

Their money. 

The Ranger was still unconscious, his hands now bound behind his back. 

"The Prince doesn't know?" Doyni asked. 

"No." Hayner shook his head. "We will have no trouble from him." 

Doyni chuckled. "By the time they realise our true motive, we'll be long gone."

  
  


*****

  
  


Legolas had lost sight of Hayner amongst the many elves fighting on the plain. Instead he had fought beside his father and friends, carefully injuring each man to the point that they were not dead but disabled. 

He ducked, kicking out at his attacker and sending the man to the ground, then whirling round he hit the man on the side of the head with the hilt of his dagger. 

A shout across the clearing caught the Prince's attention. An elf was pointing towards a man scurrying away from the battle with someone slung over his back. The prince's eyes widened when he recognised the two shapes clearly. Doyni and Aragorn! 

"Legolas!" 

The sound of his father calling his name caused the Prince to start running back towards Thranduil who was being heavily pushed back by men who it seemed were the more braver of Hayner's men then the others. 

The King of Mirkwood was steadily being pushed back and none of his warriors were around to protect him. A blow to his side sent a spasm of pain to run up Thranduil's right side, nearly making him fall to his knees. Weakened by the blow, the elf King was finding it immensely difficult fending himself. 

Legolas' mind whirled, undecided of who he should go and save: his father or Aragorn. 

The elf that had alerted him to Doyni and Aragorn suddenly appeared at his side. "Go and save the human. I know how much he means to you. I'll protect your father." 

Legolas nodded his thanks and sped off away from the battle, praying to the Valar to keep his father safe. He ran past a group of downed men and into the opposite trees, climbing up the bark, and running onto the slim branches above and so onto a next tree, running until he heard voices up-ahead and the sound of foot sounds. 

Why do humans make so much noise?

The elf leapt through a few trees until he stopped and peered down from the tree-tops. Below him he could make out three shapes: Hayner, Doyni and Aragorn. From his vantage point the Prince could see that Aragorn was unconscious and bound. 

He gritted his teeth as the two men spoke of Aragorn and their mysterious benefactor. 

"I believe we will not get paid." Doyni was saying to his brother as they hauled the Ranger by his collar through the dense forest. 

"Don't be so negative," Hayner said, "We will get our money. We will not give the Ranger to the elf unless we have our money first."

Legolas paused thinking back to his conversation with Aragorn before this whole escapade. "Could the elf they speak of be the same one who killed Aragorn's friend when he was younger? If so what did they need me for?" Legolas whispered before jumping into the next tree and continuing to listen to the talk. 

"It's all wrong. I feel we shouldn't be doing this. There is something different about this one. I can feel a great destiny for him, but it will not be so if he dies now. Please rethink this. To me its all wrong." Doyni exclaimed. 

Ah! This one has a conscience! 

Hayner laughed. "Dear brother, there is no point in trying to think different. We are in this together. We cannot back out now, not when we are so close to our goal." 

Doyni nodded. He had not liked the idea from the start but the amount of money involved had kept him going. All they had gone through had been to get one man when they could have easily have caught him when he'd first arrived in Mirkwood, but the elf had specifically planned it all out, making sure that Hayner and Doyni followed it specifically. 

Legolas gripped his knives tightly before jumping down from the treetops and stunning the two humans by his sudden appearance. 

"How....." Hayner trailed off unsure of what to say. He had been sure that the elf had not followed him. Then how did he get here? It didn't matter anyway. 

Before either man could react Legolas jumped forward brandishing his knives and shouting in elvish. Hayner reacted fast enough to defend himself as one of the knives slashed forward barely missing his chest. 

What followed was a fight that neither of them could win. Hayner had learnt enough about elves to know when to defend and how to keep them moving, and Legolas was still weak from his ordeal and was finding it hard to keep up with the strokes made by Hayner.

"Weak are we now, my little elf?" Hayner taunted. 

Legolas remained cool breathing in as he launched another attack but failing miserably as Hayner defended. 

"Ah, can't even beat a human in a fight! Weak little elf!" 

Legolas gritted his teeth and snarled. "I'm not weak Hayner! If I was weak I would've been killed when you beat me! Don't think I'm weak you monster!" 

Hayner screamed in pure rage and launched another fierce assault upon the elf. As the blows rained down Legolas' hand slipped from his hold on the hilt of the knife, and in the few seconds Hayner had cut the elf's back, leaving a large trail of a mark down his back. He could feel blood trailing down and it ached considerably. 

The Prince landed on the floor in a heap unable to move as the pain took hold of his senses. 

"I beat a great warrior of your kind and did not receive a scratch. How ironic? When elves are supposed to be better fighters then men, oh well?" Hayner gloated. He did not notice Doyni sneaking up behind him and lunging for his brother with a dagger. 

Hayner side-stepped as he heard the soft pattering's of his brother. Doyni fell passed tripping over the Prince, his knife falling to the earth. Stepping beside his brother Hayner laughed again. "Predictable. How did I know that you would side with the elves? You've always been a sissy little brother. You make yourself seem all high but your not. You care to much for others of your kind, and the elves. Pathetic!" 

Legolas reached for the fallen knife and pulled himself to his feet, grasping the knife in his hand. 

Hayner turned to face him once more but was too late to defend himself from the elf, as Legolas stabbed him in the chest driving the knife through flesh and bone. 

Flashes of his life came before him, darkness was crawling at his consciousness, his heart slowing, his eyes dimming, and he fell to the earth dead.

Doyni moved over to the limp Aragorn and untied his wrists and looked up at Legolas. "You won't kill me will you?"

"No," Legolas replied, "Thank you for helping me. I will want to know what this is all about once everything is all sorted out. Do not worry, I will make sure that no one harms you." 

Doyni thanked him repeatedly as they made their way back to the camp. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Upon arrive-ment Legolas and Doyni saw that all the man were unconscious and bound with elves guarding them. Legolas, who was holding Aragorn, walked up to his father who was standing with a bandaged arm. 

"Father. Doyni, here, is going to explain everything to us once he's had a rest and when Aragorn has woken. All we'll be explained in due time, but I will say this. I was not the target that they wanted, it was Aragorn. They nearly got away with it if it hadn't been for Doyni and his conscience."

Thranduil looked confused but said nothing of it. 

"I suggest you also detain Derondë as she will need to explain a few things to us as well." Legolas said before turning and asking Doyni to follow him. 

That night the whole camp slept peacefully. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Morning came, and Aragorn woke with a blooming headache. Memories of the past day were hazy at best, but as he woke his mind remembered all. Doyni's betrayal. Hearing that the elf that had wanted to kill him years ago was behind this whole escapade. 

He turned his head slightly and saw Doyni sleeping beside him and he started jogging the other man awake. 

"I'm glad you're awake," Doyni said, "Don't worry, you elf friend came for you and killed Hayner. I switched sides, again. You're safe back at the camp." 

"I'm not sure if I should believe you." Aragorn muttered. 

"You should Aragorn!" Legolas said striding through the opening to the tent. "Everything is fine." he turned to Doyni. "In half-an-hour my father and Derondë will be coming here to speak of what this whole thing is all about. Do be truthful. It will make things a lot easier." 

Doyni nodded. 

Aragorn glanced at Legolas. "Where's Gandalf?" 

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know. Last time I saw him was before the battle started. I haven't seen him since." 

Aragorn lay back and fell asleep. 

He was woken again by Legolas gently shaking him. "Aragorn. Aragorn. It's time."

The human gradually woke. "What?"

"Doyni is about to tell all." 

Aragorn woke sharply and stared around. The tent consisted of Thranduil, Derondë, Legolas, Doyni and himself. 

Thranduil was speaking solemnly. "I do not like lies. I dislike it when even my own son lies but that is a rare occurrence. Be truthful to me and your punishment will be less docile then what the others will get." he nodded to Doyni. "Begin your tale." 

Doyni nodded and spoke in a soft clear voice. "About one and a half years ago my brother and I were approached by an elf in our home town. He was cloaked so we never saw his face or heard his name. He told us he wished us to work for him in obtaining a certain human who would most likely be heading this way in the near future. We listened to his ideas and set to work. He wanted us to make it look like we were hunting elves trying to find out who had killed our parents. In aid of this endeavor we contacted Derondë and her brothers. We staged a plan to make it seem that we had a grudge against the elves. Everything was perfect. Then the elf showed up again and told us the human he wanted was travelling with a wizard and that we would have to change our plans so that we couldn't attack him out right. He told us that it would be better if we took elves captive and made them tell us about the Prince, so it made them think that it was Legolas we were after, when all the time we were just baiting the human in. When the Ranger arrived I began to feel troubled. He was young and he already had a death sentence on his head. I didn't want to give it to him, but the promise of money made me think of the reward I would get if I gave the human to the elf. My conscience got the better of me and, well, I helped you. That is my story." 

Thranduil nodded. "Thank you. Now Derondë what is your tale?" 

The elven lady bowed her head in grief. She had never thought to be found out. "I was approached by an elf and asked if I would aid him for what purpose he never said. I did. He just told me to involve my brothers and their friends in it and remain in contact with these men. When he had got what he wanted he would give us money. I did not want money but my brother did, so I stayed in it for him. That's really all I can say." 

Legolas and Aragorn traded glances. 

"That will be all." Thranduil said. "Your fates will be decided at a later date." he left the tent. 

Doyni turned to Aragorn and said. "I'm sorry for everything." 

Aragorn allowed a small smile to cross his face. "It's okay. I do not care for men, and I never will. You are one of the few that have shown me that there is some good to come of it." he shook his head as if in denial. "But no, I will never ever forgive men for as long as I live." 

"You know Aragorn,...." he was cut off by the human's protests.

"Don't call me Aragorn. Estel is my name."

"You can't go around with the name Estel your whole life. You need another one." 

Aragorn scowled. "I like my name." 

"It just wouldn't fit with the Ranger attire." 

"What about Strider?" Doyni asked, "He strides through life, right? It's perfect for someone to forget who he is." 

"Then Strider it is!" Legolas laughed. 

Aragorn bit his lip. "If you want it that way, then very well, that shall be my name. 'Strider'." 

For a while afterwards laughter could be heard through the camp. It seemed that a great friendship was beginning to form between the Prince and Ranger. 

  
  


TBC

  
  


Next chapter: Mellon-nin

Also there will be a sneak preview for my next story 'Fear of Men'.

Look out for it!

Namárië 


	8. Mellonnin

A/N) Final Chapter is now here! Very short as I didn't have much to say but is essential. There is a short preview of 'Fear of Men' at the end which I will be posting very soon.

  
  


The Forge of Friendship

Chapter 8 

Mellon-nin

  
  


A week later everything was back to normal. The elves of Mirkwood had forgotten the entire incident had ever happened; the two elves were slowly recovering in the healing ward; and the men had been handed over to the nearest town to be imprisoned. Doyni was the only one of the men that had a shorter sentence as his honesty and bravery in the situation had granted him clemency, though Thranduil still wanted him imprisoned so that he could rethink about his life and when he was released to follow his intended path. Derondë had been banished from Mirkwood for lying to her King and for involving in activities with a wanted elf, but she was to be allowed back after being away for fifty years. Her brothers and their friends had also been sent away from Mirkwood but their sentence would last until they crossed the Sea; only then would they be reaccepted into society. 

Aragorn on the other hand was still recovering from the shock that the whole escapade had been to get him. The shock of it all was too much for him to bear and he spent long hours brooding in Mirkwood's halls. Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones he spoke to. 

It was soon decided that Thranduil would write a detailed letter to Lord Elrond and explain about the situation. 

Gandalf soon announced he was leaving to go on business to the North. He would not say why. Both Aragorn and Legolas was sad to see him go as he was a loyal friend and companion of them both. 

It was almost a month later that Aragorn began to make plans for himself. 

"I intend to journey North back to Rivendell." he said to Legolas one day as they strolled through the woods. 

"When?" 

Aragorn shrugged. "Probably in a couple of days time. I'm sure my father would be glad to see that I'm safe and not harmed." 

"I'll come with you." Legolas replied. 

These words jerked Aragorn's head up and he looked at the elf walking beside him. "I don't need to be protected anymore. Gandalf was enough." Aragorn made a move to pass the Prince, but the elf caught him by the shoulders and held him still.

Legolas laughed. "No, Strider! Not to protect you, but to keep you company. I have not been to Rivendell in years. I would dearly love to come with you; not as a protector but as a friend." 

"A friend?" Aragorn asked. "You see me as a friend?" 

"You've shown me that not all men are bad as they seem. Like you I will never forget what men did to me, but it is buried deep in my past and I have forgiven them. With you, Strider, it is different. It will take more then a couple of years for you to forgive men, but I can see that you will one day forgive them when you've seen enough of the world to understand them." Legolas explained. He saw a brief flicker of pain in the human's eyes as he mentioned forgiveness, but he ignored it. "You are not just a friend but a 'mellon-nin'. You are my friend." 

"You really mean that?"

Legolas gestured. "Yes. Mellon-nin let us have many joys together while your time lasts. I will journey with you to Rivendell. I have not seen the mountains in many years and greatly desire to look upon the valley where Imladris dwells. Will you let me come with you as a friend?" 

Aragorn smiled laying a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Yes, mellon-nin, I would be delighted if you could join me." 

  
  


*****

  
  


It was a week later that Aragorn and Legolas left Mirkwood to travel to Rivendell. Legolas had had to ask his father to leave Mirkwood with Aragorn, but after much arguing and promising to return within six months, his father had conceded and allowed his son to leave. Aragorn was pleased with the company that Legolas had given him. 

In fact he had been worried about the reappearance of the elf on his travels and was glad that he had someone to watch his back. The journey out of Mirkwood was long and peaceful; the two friends spoke, swapping stories about their childhood, though Aragorn refused to speak of anything about Dilir and his murder and meeting with him. 

As they emerged from the forest Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. "I'm pleased that you're with me. It would a lonely walk through the mountains without you." 

Legolas grinned. "I wouldn't be doing this if I liked you. You, to me, are a man worth knowing and befriending. I hope that I can help you on your way to forgiveness and other roads you may travel." 

"I hope so to." 

Then the two friends walked away from the forest of Mirkwood, and began the long road to Rivendell.

  
  


The End 

  
  


I hope you liked the final chapter to 'The Forge of Friendship'. Just below you can read a short preview of 'Fear of Men'. The scene below is the beginning of Chapter 4. 

  
  


~Fear of Men~

  
  


Summary: Returning to Rivendell, Aragorn and his new-found friend, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, stumble across a group of Orcs led by a man, they find themselves the prisoner of a madman intent on revenge. But Aragorn has a hidden fear of this man and this encounter may very well destroy his calm center that he has managed to uphold since the tragic incident 11 years ago.

  
  


The Preview 

  
  


A fierce headache pounded in his head as consciousness returned to endorse his body with pain made by the fierce beating of the Orcs earlier. Legolas groaned as a stab of pain washed through him. His headache lightened only a bit, but he forced his eyes open. He moved his head, slowly, studying his surroundings. 

He was in a dark cell, two torches burned brightly off to the side, giving off only a small amount of light. He was bound securely to the wall in which he was propped up against. His wrists were chained but so that he could rest them in his lap. 

Then his eyes widened when he saw Aragorn in the same condition, but the chain holding Aragorn's wrists and ankles were securely bound to the wall so that he could not move them as Legolas could. The human was awake but he was shaking uncontrollably. He had a right to do so, as his shirt had been ripped from his body. From studying his friends frame, Legolas could see that Aragorn had received a beating; dark bruises and a few cuts could be seen on the Ranger's chest, and some were still bleeding. 

"Aragorn?" the elf whispered, hoping upon all hope that his friend was not to seriously injured. 

The sound of his name jerked the young man back to full consciousness and he turned his head to find the source of the sound. His eyes found Legolas and a glimmer of hope could be seen them. "Legolas, you're still alive. I thought the Orcs killed you. I tried to help but I couldn't." 

"Don't worry, mellon-nin, I am fine. All that matters is for us to find out why we are here, and why men can control the Orcs. I can't understand why Orcs would follow the commands of human!" 

Even as he said that the door to their cell opened, and both companions looked up as a man strode into the room, his eyes shining in content as he studied his prisoners, and his laughter rose as his eyes fell on Aragorn. 

Legolas risked a glance and saw with dismay that Aragorn's shaking had begun again, and he had pressed himself closer against the wall. "No, no, no, no......It can't be." he was whispering. 

The man that had just entered was Deollyn. 

  
  


TBC

  
  


Well, what did you think of my little teaser? Was it good enough to spark enough questions that still need to be answered? Such as: Why are Orcs working for men? Why has Deollyn has been released from prison? What does he want with Aragorn and Legolas? All these questions and more will be revealed in 'Fear of Men'. Also if you're wondering if the mysterious Shadow Elf is who tried to kill Aragorn when he was 10 years old, we finally get to know who he is and what his motive is. 

Stay tuned to find out more when I get the final part of my 'quadr-ology' up. See you all very soon! 

Namárië for now!


End file.
